


Sour Skittles and Rusted Fences

by SooChubbies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Candy, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooChubbies/pseuds/SooChubbies
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun bond over a Russian classic and Sour Skittles.





	Sour Skittles and Rusted Fences

There he is again, Baekhyun, chewing on his candy. Constantly crunching and munching on some sort of sweets, Kyungsoo is surprised he hasn’t broken a tooth yet because it sure as hell sounds like it; especially whenever he eats sour skittles. Kyungsoo was sure those were his favorite candy since he had them in his hands about three times a week. Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, Baekhyun wasn’t even sitting next to Kyungsoo at their shared desk and he could already hear the sound of Baekhyun’s jaw smacking on his candy. His toes curled at the thought: he absolutely hated the sound of someone’s lip-smacking as they chewed their food. He fucking hated it.  
Why hasn’t he said anything to him? Well he’s never really been in the same class as Baekhyun before, let alone sat next to him, as well as Kyungsoo hating to admit it to himself sometimes but he may or may not be slightly attracted to Baekhyun. Possibly more than slightly though since he’s tolerated it for nearly four years now. It’s not that Kyungsoo wasn’t comfortable admitting to being attracted to the same sex, it was just being semi-okay with hanging around someone who constantly has something in their mouth.  
Baekhyun walked through the classroom, his backpack hanging off of one shoulder, one hand holding his bright green bag of sour skittles, and the other hand was covered in the sour dust that coated the candy. Kyungsoo’s tongue twitched at the thought of all the sweet and sourness that comes in one little bag. He followed him around the room with his eyes, saying hey to all his friends, switching his bag of candy to his coated hands so he could shake hands with others.  
How… considerate…? Kyungsoo thought.  
He shook off the idea of Baekhyun and his candy before reaching into his own bag for his notebook and pencil as well as a green highlighter. He felt a presence on his left side, the chair next to them slid out and the table shook slightly as Baekhyun took his seat next to Kyungsoo.  
Baekhyun popped another skittle into his mouth and then clapped the dust off of his fingers before he too reached into his bag to prepare for class. Kyungsoo watched him through his peripherals: Baekhyun’s pastel pink hair hung just above his eyebrows as he hunched over to grab his materials. His hair was shiny yet messy as if he just runs his fingers through it instead of using an actual hairbrush.  
Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun opened their notebooks to write down and answer the question of the day.  
‘Do you think that Anna Karenina’s abuse of opium played a part in her suicide?’  
Baekhyun put another skittle onto his red tongue. It was bright red towards the tip as well as around the edges. Kyungsoo scribbled down his answer underneath where he had written down the question, he leaned back into his chair stretching out his fingers at the same time he snuck a peek over at Baekhyun’s notebook where he had written down his answer. Kyungsoo squinted at the two of their answers.  
Did he even read the book? He mentally asked himself.  
The bell rang and the students began to settle into their seats and quiet down themselves with the exception of slapping their notebooks on their desks. They all wrote down the question mumbling the occasional ‘how the fuck should I know?’ under their breath.  
Mrs.May stood up from her chair, “Since today is the first day of the new seating chart change, instead of sharing your answers to the class you’ll show them to your new partner-” she paused for a moment looking around the room, “and then you’ll share them with the class!” she smiled.  
The class groaned in unison. The only ones who were happy to speak up are those assholes who loved to show off in front of the class.  
“How else am I supposed to grade you then?” she raised a brow at the class. “Alright…” she waved her fingers in front of herself, “now start sharing. Go!”  
Kyungsoo turned towards Baekhyun; he noticed that Baekhyun had another piece of candy in his mouth. He heard the sharp crunch of the skittle between his teeth. Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, half an eaten skittle lies somewhere in his mouth. “So what’d you get?” Baekhyun asked swallowing. He leaned over towards Kyungsoo’s notebook for a better look. His pink hair was close towards Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up further onto his nose. “Oh damn, that sounds better than what I put!” he glanced over to his own answer.  
“Did you even read the book?” Kyungsoo asked in the most non-asshole-y way he could.  
“Yeah… no. I hardly had time to skim over the online cheat sheets. I knocked out earlier than I thought I would last night.” he chuckled. Picking up his pencil he changed his answer to something that was similar to Kyungsoo’s but with his own little flare instead. Baekhyun ate another skittle. Kyungsoo was burning a hole into the bag. “Do you want one?” Baekhyun offered.  
Kyungsoo hesitated. His tongue became watery at the thought of the sour taste. He nodded his head and held out his hand. “Thanks,” he said putting a red one into his mouth.  
“Those red and orange ones are my favorite flavors. Green is kind of whatever, to be honest.” he shrugged. “I still eat them though.”  
“Do you always carry candy with you?” Kyungsoo already knew the answer to that, he felt stupid for asking but he wanted to make conversation with the other boy.  
He nodded. “Yup.” he shoved two more into his mouth chewing them roughly.  
“Why? Do you have like a fetish for it or something?”  
The two boys laughed at the question.  
Baekhyun turned towards Kyungsoo, “I’m always eating sweets when I don’t have a dick in my mouth.”  
Kyungsoo laughed.  
Baekhyun didn’t.  
“A-are you serious?” Kyungsoo felt his ears become red hot.  
Baekhyun nodded slowly, he flashed a smirk as he popped two more sour skittles into his mouth. Kyungsoo gulped, the sour taste still lingering on his tongue, his left eye watered slightly. Ah, fuck how does he eat so many of these! His tongue picked at the candy residue that was stuck in his teeth.  
“Lollipops are fun too-” said Baekhyun. “What kind of candy are you into?” he ran his clean hand through his pink strands.  
“Er…” Kyungsoo’s ears were red at the tip, “chocolate bars?” he wasn’t paying too much attention to his own answer. Dick? In his mouth? Jesus fucking Christ! Kyungsoo was in shock at just how calmly and openly Baekhyun had said that he puts dick in his mouth. Like strangers’ dicks? Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed causing his forehead to wrinkle in the middle.  
“The fuck do you look so confused for?” Baekhyun asked as if he already knew why.  
“What?” Kyungsoo wiggled his pencil between his fingers tapping it rapidly against his notebook. His leg shaking underneath the desk quietly. “No I-I’m-” he cleared his throat, “I’m fine.”  
“Is it ‘cause of the whole dick thing?” a smile grew on his face. “All of your guys’ reactions are the same!” he chuckled.  
“All?”  
“Yeah, it’s not a secret Kyungsoo.” he offered him another skittle.  
Kyungsoo grabbed a yellow one.  
“Why do you think I have a fuckton of candy, huh?” his smile was cheeky. “It’s what I charge.” he ate another one with a shit-eating-grin on his face.  
Crunch… crunch… crunch….  
“Oh!” Kyungsoo’s cheeks were very warm by this point, most likely a noticeable pink as well.  
Baekhyun playfully slapped Kyungsoo’s shoulder with the back of his hand, then grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, “Here.” he said pouring out a few more skittles into his palm for Kyungsoo, some of the dust had fallen out too. He must be towards the bottom of the bag. “The sour powder stuff is like my favorite part.” he poured the rest of the dust into his own palm and licked at it collecting it with his tongue.  
Kyungsoo watched him, his thighs were tense. Baekhyun finished what was left in his hand and looked up towards Kyungsoo. “What? If you want more like I said my entire backpack is a candy store, man.” he tapped his bag with his foot. The sound of candy wrappers crinkling and squishing together was louder than Kyungsoo had expected.  
Holy fuck, how much is there? That’s a lot of dick. He pushed up his glasses.  
“Or did you want something else?” Baekhyun raised a brow. “I mean you’re cute-”  
Kyungsoo coughed on the skittle he had just put on his tongue.  
“But you’d still have to bring me some candy.” he bent over towards his backpack, he reached in and pulled out a pack of bubblegum. It was watermelon flavored, Kyungsoo could smell it before he had taken it out of the wrapper. He ate a purple skittle. Baekhyun stuck the gum in his mouth and began to chew looking Kyungsoo up and down like he was candy.  
Baekhyun loved the way those jeans caressed Kyungsoo’s thighs; everything looked so plump and full. Too bad he could only see the side of his left thigh. He was curious as to what his jeans looked like when they bunched up around Kyungsoo’s crotch. Did it accentuate his assets? Kyungsoo put his hand on his thigh, the blue pattern of his veins showed through his skin. Baekhyun followed them up his arm. He didn’t care if Kyungsoo knew he was checking him out; frankly, he didn’t give a single shit if Mrs.May caught him staring at another boy's dick. Kyungsoo had caught Baekhyun’s attention a few times throughout the year especially whenever he would wear these jeans. Baekhyun pressed his lips together and glanced into Kyungsoo’s eyes. He felt blood rush to his dick.  
“Kyungsoo?” Mrs.May called to him. “What did you get for an answer?”  
Kyungsoo closed his fist full of skittles and placed his hand underneath their desk. “Well, a side effect of opium abuse causes mental deterioration so I’m sure it pushed the idea of suicide into Anna’s head enough times to make her actually take her own life.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks were still pink.  
Mrs.May was pleased with his answer and called randomly on another student to give out their answer.  
Baekhyun leaned in close to Kyungsoo, “Give me your phone.”  
“Why? What’s wrong with your phone?”  
“Nothing. I just can’t put my own number into my phone. That’s not really how it works.”  
Kyungsoo’s stomach flipped as he pulled out his phone. “Right.” he watched as Baekhyun typed in his number while blowing a bubble simultaneously. The bubble popped sharply. A few students surrounding them turned around to stare at Baekhyun; he raised a brow and created another one just to pop it again. Kyungsoo cringed yet admired Baekhyun’s who-gives-a-shit attitude. He pushed Kyungsoo’s phone across their desk, he saved his number underneath the name “Baek” with a lollipop emoticon next to it. He had already texted himself so he could receive Kyungsoo’s number.  
Kyungsoo found himself to be somewhat aroused at how aggressive and confident Baekhyun was with the entire interaction. Baekhyun then pulled out his own phone to save Kyungsoo’s number under his normal name but with water droplet emojis.  
“Baekhyun!” Mrs.May yelled from across the room. “Phone away,” she said walking closer to their desk. “Why don’t you tell us your answer.”  
Baekhyun locked his phone and shoved it into his back pants pocket, clearing his throat and moving his bubblegum to the right side of his mouth so he could speak properly, “Yeah, because drugs can make you do crazy things if you take enough of them. It messes with your mind.” he pointed at his skull and rotated his hand from side to side.  
“Keep your phone out of my sight or I will take it,” she said turning around.  
Baekhyun silently mocked her, mouthing her exact words as he pulled his phone out again, this time keeping it on his lap instead of their desk.  
Kyungsoo giggled. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Baekhyun.  
“Dude, I’m like right here,” he whispered.  
Baekhyun shot him a look, “Just read it.”  
He unlocked his phone and opened up the messaging app:  
Baek:  
Hey.

“Really!” Kyungsoo said. “That’s it?”  
Baekhyun sniggered, “Yeah!” he said pleased with himself. His own phone buzzed.  
Kyungsoo:  
You little shit.  
Baekhyun snorted reading the text. His face was now pink trying to hold in his own laughter, but that only made it worse. Trying not to laugh always makes things ten times funnier than they were to begin with.  
“Baekhyun! Phone now!” Mrs.May walked over to the boys’ desk. Kyungsoo quickly stashed his phone between his thighs out of sight. Mrs.May held out her hand for Baekhyun to place his phone in and he did so but with about twenty percent more attitude than he previously had with her. “You’ll get this back after school,” she said walking to her own desk tossing his phone into the only drawer with a lock on it.  
Baekhyun cursed under his breath. 

 

Sometime around six in the evening while Kyungsoo was reading up on his notes for his literature test at the end of the week, his phone buzzed against his wooden desk. It was Baekhyun calling. His hands felt clammy and his heart felt as if it had missed a beat before it sped up; knocking against his chest rapidly. His phone was currently shaking in his hands. Geez who the hell calls anymore? He quickly turned down the music he had playing in the background before answering Baekhyun’s call.  
“Hello?” Kyungsoo said. His voice was unsteady from the dryness in his throat.  
“Hey, did May say something about a test tomorrow?”  
“Er… no? She said it was on Friday.” he glanced at the green sticky note above his desk on his calendar to double check. “Yeah, its Friday.”  
“Really? You don’t sound so sure.”  
“Hey hey hey, I was just making sure that’s what it said on the note thing!” Kyungsoo said defensively.  
“What note thing? Like a calendar or some shit?”  
Kyungsoo looked around the room as if he was trying to avoid Baekhyun’s nonexistent stare. “Maybe-”  
“Ha! Fuckin’ nerd! Anyway, I know you know that I didn’t read the book because well, it’s way too damn long to read in the first place-” he paused, crunch… crunch… crunch… “I was wondering if you would help me study so I can at least get a ‘D’ on the test.”  
“Are you still eating candy?” Kyungsoo asked.  
Crunch…  
“Maybe.”  
Crunch…  
“I can hear you eating, Baekhyun. How the hell do you eat so much? Doesn’t it hurt your tongue?”  
“No, not really anymore. You get used to it after a while. My tongue is just like permanently red though.” he laughed. “So what do you think about helping me study tomorrow?”  
Kyungsoo paused for a second. “Yeah, I don’t mind. Do you want to go to the library or somewhere else?”  
“It’s supposed to be nice outside tomorrow, so why not the baseball field? It should be quiet out there too.”  
“Alright. What time?”  
“During lunch.”  
“Sounds good.” Kyungsoo wrote down study with Baekhyun at lunch on a blue sticky note and placed it on his notebook.  
“Oh Kyungsoo, bring some candy tomorrow too.”  
Kyungsoo stared blankly at his wall, his tongue felt dry now too. He felt his stomach flip again and his shoulders felt heavy. “Y-yeah. Okay,” he said after what had felt like hours but what only a few seconds. He heard Baekhyun chuckle on the other line before he said goodbye and the phone call ended with a beep.  
Study.  
Candy.  
Dick.  
Study.  
Candy.  
Dick.  
Kyungsoo felt his pants tighten.  
My dick! He screamed inside his own mind. 

 

Don’t get too excited Kyungsoo, it’s just candy and studying. He glanced over at the clock above the doorway, there were five more minutes until the bell rang for lunch time. His phone buzzed.  
Baek:  
Meet me outside of Mrs.May’s room and we can walk to our spot from there.  
Kyungsoo:  
Okay. See you in a bit.  
Kyungsoo couldn’t focus for the next few minutes. He checked in his bag to be sure that he brought a bag of candy for Baekhyun. He felt up the bag squishing the sour coated skittles inside, crinkling it ever so slightly. His phone buzzed again.  
Baek:  
;)  
Kyungsoo gulped. 

 

Kyungsoo met up with Baekhyun in front of their literature class as he said he would. He was sucking on a lollipop when Kyungsoo approached. Baekhyun’s lips were a bit swollen and a bright red as was his tongue. He smiled and grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm linking them together before walking off towards the back of the school. They passed by some tall guy with big ears and baseball cap who gave Kyungsoo a big smile and a thumbs up.  
“So what the hell is this book about?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo as they both took their seats on the bleachers. Kyungsoo has never been back here before, he’s had no reason to. The fence on the baseball field backstop was almost an orange color he looked closer at it; it was rusted over. Does the school not come out here anymore? He thought. Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Kyungsoo? The book?”  
“Oh yeah right… er… it’s a bit hard to explain. Do you mean the theme of the book or just in general what the book is about?”  
“In general I guess.” Baekhyun shrugged.  
Kyungsoo took a moment to figure out the best approach. “Hold on-” he said reaching into his backpack for his notes. He then remembered the bag of skittles he bought on his way to school this morning. He grabbed them as well as his notebook. “Oh yeah, I forgot about these. Here.” he handed them to Baekhyun slightly shaking.  
Baekhyun’s face lit up as he grabbed the bag. “Awe!” he gasped. “My favorite!” he smiled opening them and taking a handful into his mouth. “Thank you!” he spoke through the candy.  
Kyungsoo opened up his notebook nodding to Baekhyun, trying to play it cool. The fuck is gonna happen now? “Anyway the book-” he cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses attempting to drown out Baekhyun’s sloppy chewing, “it’s about a woman named Anna Karenina who is married to a man she doesn’t really care for, she then falls in love with another man, like she actually loves him, and during that time Russian society was totally okay with that everyone was having an affair so nobody cared. Since Anna loved this man she wanted to divorce her husband to remarry that man, and that’s when everyone around her started treating her differently because getting a divorce was a terrible idea. She does it anyway and is kind of shunned, she’s also a drug abuser and she has a bunch of suicidal thoughts and even a death dream, it becomes too much and she eventually takes her own life.” Kyungsoo took a moment to breathe, “That’s the summary though, the themes of the book are different because the story doesn’t just revolve around Anna. There are other couples as well, it’s a big book on Russian society. There’s also a movie about it too if you want to watch that.”  
Baekhyun scooted closer to Kyungsoo, he leaned in towards him to look at his notes. “A movie?” he kept looking at Kyungsoo’s notes, his fingers running down the pages slowly, absorbing any information that would catch his eye. He rested his hand on the page, looking up at Kyungsoo; “Is it any good?” he asked. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s hand move off of the notebook and onto his upper thigh. His face was blank and almost innocent looking even.  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat again, his ears already a bright red hue and very warm in temperature. “Er… I haven't-” he felt Baekhyun grip his thigh, his fingers rubbed small circles gradually moving towards his crotch, “I h-haven’t seen it for myself.”  
“Maybe he should watch it sometime then, yeah?” he looked back at the notes, his hand still moving closer towards Kyungsoo’s crotch. “I think that’ll be fun.” he continued reading.  
Kyungsoo felt the blood rush to his dick, his pants tightening with every motion Baekhyun had made. His forehead was freckled with sweat, he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
“Why does she love what’s his face more than her first husband?” Baekhyun asked. “Does he fuck her better or something?”  
“In a way, yes he does, but he was more handsome and adventurous than her first husband. She was really… er… really bored of him.”  
Baekhyun nodded, his fingers were fiddling with Kyungsoo’s pants button, then his zipper. “Who the fuck is Oblonsky? He sounds like a prick.”  
“He is a prick actually-” Kyungsoo looked down at Baekhyun’s hands, his button was undone, “he’s constantly cheating on his wife and he doesn’t care about-” Kyungsoo paused again at the sound of his zipper coming down.  
“He doesn’t care about what?” Baekhyun asked. “Are you okay?” he stopped moving to look at Kyungsoo.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” he smiled. His cheeks were pink.  
Baekhyun pressed his lips together, looking down at Kyungsoo’s crotch, the outline of his dick pressed against the fabric of his jeans.  
Kyungsoo continued: “He doesn’t care about his wife’s feelings towards his cheating. She’s asked him to stop and all he does is lie. So yeah he’s kind of a… dick.”  
“I can see that,” said Baekhyun sliding down to the bench beneath the one that Kyungsoo was sitting on. He slipped his fingers underneath Kyungsoo’s waistline and slid down his pants just enough to reveal Kyungsoo’s dick which was already mostly hard and throbbing, quickly filling up with blood. “How long is it?” Baekhyun asked staring at Kyungsoo’s exposed dick. Watching the rest of him become fully erect, some precum attached itself to Kyungsoo’s thigh.  
“How long is what?” asked a flustered Kyungsoo.  
“The book I mean, how long is the book?” he asked again. Taking Kyungsoo’s thick cock in his hand.  
Kyungsoo wiped the patches of sweat from his forehead, “That depends on which copy you get. The one we have is-” he paused to grab his copy of Anna Karenina, “it’s eight-hundred-sixty-four pages long.”  
Baekhyun slowly stroked Kyungsoo. “And… how long are you?” he asked looking Kyungsoo in his eyes, leaning in he licked the tip of Kyungsoo’s dick.  
Kyungsoo blinked hard, “I’m not sure.” he chuckled rubbing at the nape of his neck.  
“What else can you tell me about the book then? You said something about themes?” genuinely curious about the book as well as the taste of Kyungsoo, he took in the tip of Kyungsoo’s dick, slowly licking the underside of his shaft as if he was being cautious.  
“T-there’s numerous themes t-throughout the book,” he said leaning back putting both hands on the bench. He felt the wet warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth take in more of his dick. His tongue sliding along and around his cock. Kyungsoo tilted his head backward. “Shit like society, jealousy, passion-”  
Baekhyun took Kyungsoo down to the base of his cock, his warmth totally distracting Kyungsoo. He lost his train of thought. “Are those all of the themes?” he asked stroking Kyungsoo’s now slick cock. Baekhyun rubbed the blue vein on Kyungsoo’s dick with his thumb, he looked over at Kyungsoo’s notes again using a corkscrew motion to jerk him off. The tip of his cock was a soft purple-pink from the blood.  
“No… no… there's more.” Kyungsoo gulped, “I just can't think of the rest right now.”  
“That’s fine,” Baekhyun giggled, “you can tell me later.” he put Kyungsoo’s dick back into his mouth. Both stroking him and sucking him off at the same time. Kyungsoo’s never been given head by a guy before. It was quite different compared to that one chick he met at a sophomore party, she said it was her first time. Baekhyun locked his forefinger and thumb around the base of his cock, still sucking coating his cock in saliva which had a slight red-orange tint to it. For the moment Kyungsoo forgot what colors were. The texture of Baekhyun’s tongue was a bit rough: probably from all that candy. Kyungsoo thought to himself. It felt good though. Baekhyun’s puffy, pouty lips looked so pretty around his dick. His fluffy pink hair bounced with Baekhyun's bobbing head. His pace increasing. He felt his dick hitting the back of Baekhyun’s throat. He groaned. Kyungsoo was getting close.  
He placed a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, his fingers touching a few strands of pink along the way. Kyungsoo rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s face, somewhat fucking his throat. “Fuck, Baekhyun.” he moaned as his grip on Baekhyun’s neck tightened. Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s cock all the way in his mouth, his nose touching Kyungsoo’s crotch his throat tightening around him. Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, gripping the bench along with Baekhyun’s neck, he groaned releasing his cum down the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun gagged from holding him in for too long, he let him finish anyway.  
Kyungsoo pulled his dick out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He laughed lazily seeing the reddish, orange hue that coated his cock. Baekhyun wiped his mouth, feeling up his swollen lips. He enjoyed the feeling strangely enough. “Hold on,” he said reaching into his bag for a travel-sized package of baby wipes. He wiped off Kyungsoo’s dick until the color was gone along with his own hands. He laughed, “sorry about that.” he said.  
“No, it’s all good.” Kyungsoo tucked himself back into his jeans. “Damn!” he chuckled pushing up his glasses again. “What would we do if we did watch the movie?” he asked semi-jokingly.  
“That depends-” he packed up his materials, “what kind of candy will you bring me?” he said popping another sour skittle into his mouth.


End file.
